1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ladder leg apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ladder leg extension apparatus wherein the same permits the selective extension of one or a plurality of ladder legs relative to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ladder leg extension apparatus to accommodate various sloping terrain on uneven supports is provided in the prior art such as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,091,893; 4,766,976; 5,027,923; and 5,064,024.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a ladder leg extension sleeve structure arranged for ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.